An Insight to Quentin
by rockmysocks456
Summary: Basically just a general insight to what Quentin was thinking during his most painful encounters with Freddy.
1. Sinking Point

_SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! THIS IS AN EXERT FROM THE 2010 NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET REMAKE! _

* * *

Quentin's head pounded with sleep deprivation. But he couldn't sleep. He could never sleep. Ever again.

"When I blow the whistle, swim, and hustle this time guys." The coach said.

But Quentin barely heard him. He was so exhausted he could barely hear himself think.

"C'mon, wake up, Quentin, let's go." The coach said patting his shoulder.

Quentin absently stood on a block and dove when he heard a faint whistle.

Swimming, his arms moving quickly, legs pushing him foward, exhausting him...

"Let's go guys, hustle!"

He couldn't breath. He was drowning. Down... down... into the dark abyss...

"Let's go guys!"

_No... don't dream... don't let Freddy know you're not awake..._

* * *

Quentin opened his eyes and found himself still underwater but his feet could touch the bottom...

He propelled himself up and found himself in a small square pool, in a run-down old parking lot.

He coughed, and pulled himself out of the water. Shivering, he clutched his shoulders. He heard voices.

"YOU SICK BASTARD! COME BACK HERE!"

"What do you think I did? I didn't do anything!"

Quentin whipped his head around and saw a tall, lanky man in a dark striped sweater running towards the apparently abandoned warehouse across the street.

Behind him was a mob of adults, all screaming angrily after him.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK!"

"I didn't do anything!"

Quentin saw the man run into the building, obviously locking the door behind him. He went after the mob to see what the hell was going on.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU BASTARD!" One of the men screamed, hammering his fists on the metal door.

"I didn't- What do you think I did? I didn't do anything!" The man cried through the door.

Quentin watched as a group of adults went around back. He followed them.

"No, not that! That's a bit too far!" A woman Quentin knew to be Gwen, Nancy's mom, said breathlessly. She was speaking to a burly man who had picked up a gasoline can and was pulling out a lighter.

"We have to. That bastard hurt our kids! This ends tonight!"

Quentin saw them light the can, and throw it through the window. He then closed his eyes.

He was now watching from inside the warehouse as fire surrounded the man. He screamed wildly as the flames licked at his ankles and climbed up his back. Burning him.

Quentin couldn't move, couldn't feel, but he saw... the man's face change from terrified and deranged, to a more familiar face. The face of Freddy Krueger.

* * *

"QUENTIN! Wake up, c'mon, wake up!"

Quentin opened his eyes and coughed roughly. His head was pounding, and he was laying on the cool tile that surrounded the school pool.

"Are you okay?"

Quentin didn't answer the stupid question. Of course he wasn't 'okay'. He hadn't slept in weeks and he had almost just drowned.

"Just breath."

_What the fuck do you think I'm doing?_

"Somebody go get the nurse,"

"Okay..." Quentin managed to mumble before slipping in subconsciousness.


	2. A Bloody Confrontation

_* SPOILERS! Read and review!_

* * *

The second time Quentin felt himself so near collapsing, he could barely hold open one eyelid, was the time he was nearly murdered.

"Just stay awake." Nancy whispered to him before drifting off to sleep, intentionally welcoming Freddy to come, so that she could drag him out.

"Okay." Quentin said standing by the bed.

His legs were becoming shaky and unsupportive. He realized now that the adrenaline would hype you up for a few hours, but then- now, he would crash.

He found a chair and sat down, but the moment he did so, his head bowed and he to drifted into the nightmare world.

He opened his eyes and saw- a boiler room. He was in a boiler room.

"_Shit._" He muttered realizing he'd fallen asleep.

He walked slowly around, wondering where Freddy was. And if Nancy was here too...

"YOU-!" Freddy grabbed Quentin by the back of the head and slammed his face into the pipe mounted on the wall. He pulled him back,

"CAN'T-!" His face collided with pipe again.

"SAVE-!" Pipe. Face. Blood.

"HER!" With a final slam, Quentin's face met the pipe.

Freddy stepped back, allowing Quentin to stagger, holding his head as he blinked away the fuzzy screen that had dropped over his vision.

Freddy pinned him to the wall and with those horrible, knives for fingers, he held him against the pipes, and said, "Tag. You're it."

Pain. Blood.

The knives had slashed across Quentin's chest and he clutched at the bloody wounds as his knees buckled. He hit the ground and fell into a consciousness he didn't understand. He was asleep, so not conscious, but he could not see the dream, only hear it. Hear the horrible voices. And then-

"HEY FREDDY!" It was Nancy.

"Your girlfriend's here," Freddy said, "Be right back."

The rest was a blur of screams, curses, and darkness...

Quentin gasped as he awoke, Nancy was screaming.

"NANCY!" He screamed, he jumped up and started shaking her. She didn't wake up.

"NANCY! NANCY, WAKE UP! PLEASE, NANCY! YOU PROMISED!"

Hands shaking, blood dripping off of them he reached into his pocket and took out the syringe and the remaining adrenaline he'd stolen earlier.

He raised his arm. And plunged the needle into her chest.

She gasped and swung her arm out, knocking Quentin to the ground. He staggered up as he realized- Freddy was there.

Quentin didn't have a plan, or a general outline, or even an idea how this attack was going to go. But he went at Freddy, with nothing on his mind but four letters: Kill.

Freddy picked up the papercutter blade and stabbed it through Quentin's shoulder. Down... he hit the ground as his vision blurred...

He had to save Nancy though. He got back on his feet and tried a second attempt at an attack, recieving a ferocious swipe by those knives. Knives for fingers.

He was down again, and losing quite alot of blood. Blood gushing from his nose, and from his shoulder, and from the long wounds across his chest.

The room blurred as he heard very faintly, Nancy say, "C'mon, Quentin," She hauled him to his feet his arm around her shoulder as she supported him outside. "It's over."

He was taken into an ambulance, and lost consciousness soon afterwards.


End file.
